


The devil is a handsome man

by Mishti_Indigo



Category: How to fight manwha, How to fight webcomic, How to fight webtoon, Viral hit webcomic, Viral hit webtoon, 싸움독학
Genre: Baekho is an actual minor character in How to fight, F/M, F/M/M, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multi, Seongjun is kind of a pimp, Shameless Smut, WARNING: the author is shameless and this will contain a lot of perverted smut, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishti_Indigo/pseuds/Mishti_Indigo
Summary: Baekho loses her beloved Newtube channel because of XJ company and decides to investigate Seongjun's sketchy behaviour.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The devil is a handsome man

**Author's Note:**

> -This will basically be a bunch of shameless porn supported by some plot. I wanted to write some smut with Seongjun and the other hot guys of the webtoon without too much character development so I came up with this idea as an excuse to write some hardcore smut. 
> 
> -This chapter is mostly preview but the smut will come in the next chapter :D
> 
> \- For those who don't know, Baekho is a very minor side character in How to fight. I originally planned on creating an original character but was somehow drawn to her when I re-read the chapters again. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! :D I'll add more warnings as I write

Baekho had lost everything, in fact if it weren't for the money she had saved up these past two years she would probably be on the streets right now- lonely and homeless. She had pushed away her friends and family not wanting to burden them with her downfall. The only thing left now was her pain- weighing her down day by day.

It had all begun half an year ago, her Newtube channel slowly crumbling to dust right in front of her eyes. Her Newtube channel that had been much more than just her monthly income- it had been her passion, her dream and a source for happiness- and now it was all gone, her future brutally taken away from her. Now, her future was bleak and void of prospects, only emptiness staring back at her.

She created her channel five years ago, in the beginning she would only post simple makeup-tutorials, but as her editing skills and the concepts for the videos got better she gained more subscribers- and before she knew it one of her videos turned viral and the popularity of her channel skyrocketed. That was two years ago, before her channel got reported for plagiarism and then eventually red-flagged, her channel now completely removed from Newtube.

She had started the channel because she had always had a passion for make-up, to her make-up was more than just something vain that made you look prettier, it was an artform and a skillset that had to be honed from years of practice and creativity. And what had ultimately led to her channel gaining popularity so fast was her creativity when it came to video concepts. Two years ago, she started to create make-up transformation videos and when one of those videos got viral her channel suddenly went from a small Newtube channel to a big one.

The concept was simple, she would invite someone who wanted a complete transformation and then give them a completely new look- she would do their make-up, give them a new outfit and a new wardrobe, and at the end of the video there would be a reveal. Seeing the guests confidence levels go up instantly and the happiness in their bright smiles made her feel like all of her effort and dedication was worth it. Even though she earned her livelihood through Newtube, she had never once felt like she was only doing it for the money- to her, her channel was so much more than just something that gave her money.

But, money is what runs the world she had come to realize as her channel had been taken away from her. The girl that copied her videos and then got her flagged had surely all done it for the money, people like her didn't care about what was fair, they only cared about opportunities and their own financial gain.

Her Newtube channel didn’t get red-flagged and removed within a couple of days like she had heard happening to some other popular newtubers, no- the destruction of her channel had been gradual. At first her videos had been yellow-flagged which meant that although her videos were turned on for monetization, she couldn’t make any money from them since no ads were allowed on the videos. When that happened, she’d followed what the FAQ advised her to do, which was to request a human review of the content. Strangely, even after the review her content hadn’t been approved for monetization. She remembers how frustrated she had been at the time, how she thought that it was all her fault. And no matter how many times she had replayed her videos, checking to see if there were any curse-words or inappropriate gestures she didn’t manage to find any mistakes. When her channel finally got red-flagged for plagiarism that’s when her intuition finally realized that something was wrong- something strange was going on and she had to find out what.

She had started her investigation by looking into different forums to see if there had been other newtubers whose channels had suddenly been shut down- and she had found many. After contacting them she’d come to realize that there was a pattern, all of the channels that had been shut down were replaced by other channels that were complete copycats. As she investigated the copycat-channels further she discovered that they were all managed by XJ company- a company that there was very little information about online. The only significant thing she had found from her research was that it was owned by Seongjun, who himself was an newtuber with over 5 million subscribers- and that the company apparently wanted to hire “new talents who wants to grow together with the company”. Even though the company on the surface seemed to have a pristine image and agenda, she could sense that there was something sketchy about it all.

She had known about Seongjun since before, he was one of the most popular content creators on Newtube and his videos were often on the recommended page. Seongjun’s content wasn’t really her cup of tea so she had never really bothered to watch his videos. His videos were simple, most of the time it was just him standing in front of the camera and interacting with the viewers while cooking food in his restaurant- a very simple format yet very popular among his mostly female audience. She could understand why he was popular though, with his broad shoulders, muscular physique and pretty face it wasn’t difficult to understand why his devoted followers were so ensnared by him. In the Newtube landscape beauty was indeed a currency- the prettier the newtuber the easier it was for them to get views and sponsorships. And that applied to her too, she had seen many beauty gurus who were prettier than her gain popularity faster with simpler content.

When she first read about XJ company and figured out its connection to the copycat newtubers she had felt helpless, how could she- a former newtuber without financial power or connections fight against an entire company? Sure, she could create another channel and make videos about her speculations but there was no guarantee that it would work. Seongjun has way more subscribers than she previously had, and most of them seemed more like fanatic cult-followers than level-minded individuals who would be open to criticism against their favourite newtuber. They would crush her for even daring to suggest that their precious Seongjun wasn’t the innocent angel that he appeared to be in front of the public. And with the amount of financial power and social influence that Seongjun had, it was very likely that he’d use that to convince everyone that she was a false accuser. If he was greedy and tactical enough to get her removed from Newtube, he would definitely retaliate brutally- and that could ruin her reputation completely making her financial situation even worse than it is right now. Yet, a part of her wanted to win against him- she wanted to prove to the public about his wrongdoings and even if her attempts were futile, if she didn’t do it then who would?

The only way for her to increase her chances of winning against him is by gathering evidence without him knowing about it, by being sneakier than him- and that’s why a couple of months ago she’d hired a private detective. The private detective digged up quite a lot of dirt surrounding Seongjun’s past, XJ company and Omakase June. Apparently, Seongjun had served time in one of the roughest juvenile halls in Korea after being arrested for assault and participation in gang activities. And his company wasn’t as innocent as it seemed be on the surface, according to the detective many of its members had served time in prison or had formerly been gang-members. Only few of the members who pledged allegiance to the company had entered it without having an crime-riddled past. And on top of that, the restaurant wasn’t devoid of suspicious activity either. The detective told her that he’d seen groups of female guests entering the restaurant after closing time, through a somewhat hidden door in the back of the building. Most of them had been dressed in clubbing attire so the possibility of them entering the restaurant for business purposes were slim.

She’d asked the private detective if he could investigate further into what was going on in the restaurant but he strictly refused, claiming that he was afraid for his life because of Seongjun’s past and that he didn’t want to risk getting caught. When she then asked him if he could at least take some pictures of the suspicious guests he’d once again refused- this time claiming that he didn’t want to gather any evidence that could be traced back to him. And that’s why she’d decided to take matters into her her own hands- she would have to get hold of the pictures herself.

****

It was 1 am and Baekho was finally going to pay Omakase June a visit. She had put on a head to toe dark outfit, a black hoodie with skinny black jeans and a face mask to hide her identity.

After getting off the train Baekho headed towards the restaurant, the streets of Seoul enshrouded in darkness and the air cold and slightly humid. She held her small backpack tightly against her chest and pulled the hood over her head to block out some of the chilly air. She walked with quick steps, occasionally looking behind her to see if there are any creeps following her. The truth was that although she wasn’t a complete wuss- she'd encountered enough creeps during her lifetime to know that there are predatory men on the streets during both daytime and night-time.

When she finally reached the restaurant she walked towards the back while simultaneously taking in her surroundings, she looked around for any security cameras but strangely there was none. The back of the building was built like a rectangular fort creating an open space in the middle, which she assumed was partially used as a parking lot since there were a few cars parked there. The cars were parked on a concrete slab on the far right corner of the open space, but the rest of the space was designed as a patio- some beautifully shaped hedges and a few trees and hedgerows scattered around. There was also an alabaster white statue and two small limestone fountains inside the patio.

The door into the main building was situated in the middle of the wall to her left. There was a hedgerow close to entrance that would be a perfect hiding spot for her when the guests arrived so she quickly sprinted towards it. She kneeled down behind the hedgerow and took out her camera, if what the detective had said was true then soon the guests would arrive and she would be able to gather some valuable evidence. As she sat on the cold ground of the patio waiting for her golden opportunity, she started to feel increasingly cold- her fingers going numb. To regain some of the warmth in her fingers she started rubbing her thighs, wishing that she’d brought some mittens with her and sighing in frustration. She waited for another half an hour, her patience was starting to run low. _Uhh...I’m going to turn into an icicle if I wait any longer_ , Baekho thought and pulled herself off the ground so she could leave. But just as she was about to leave her hiding place she stopped, her heart skipping a beat.

 _Tap, tap, tap..._ There was someone inside the patio and it was their footsteps that Baekho was hearing. The footsteps started to get closer, it’s rhythmic pace more audible in the quiet night. As Baekho’s heart started beating faster and cold sweat started dripping down her forehead suddenly the footsteps stopped, the sound being replaced by a door opening. _What...did someone just go inside the building?_ Thinking that she’d just missed a guest walking inside, she fisted her hands in determination and peeked out from behind the hedgerow, and her breath caught in her throat. There was someone standing outside the door, in the dark she couldn't quite make out the finer the details but judging by the dark silhouette this person was tall and probably a man. Strangely, as this person walked inside the door was left slightly ajar- the warm yellow light from the inside slipping out through the narrow crack between the door and the door-frame.

Baekho’s eyebrows furrowed, confusion painting her face- why would this person leave the door open? Was it a mistake or was it intentional? Either way, as much as she hadn’t planned this, this was an golden opportunity- if she managed to get inside Seongjun’s office maybe she would be able to gather better evidence than just some photos. But at the same time, there was a slight chance that this wall all a trap and that by walking into the building, she was essentially walking into the lion’s den.

As she quietly stepped into the building she was struck by the sheer beauty of the interior. She was inside what seemed to be a long hallway, the white walls were lit up by dim lights creating an ombre sheen that transitioned from scarlet to golden. Polished bamboo logs had been placed vertically across the walls, almost creating an optical illusion that made the walls appear to be clad in some type of expensive duo-chrome tapestry.  
  
As she quietly walked through the hallway she finally reached a spiral staircase, its handrails and steps made by polished bamboo wood panels. She walked up the staircase, making sure to set her feet down lightly so she wouldn’t create noise and mistakenly alert someone of her uninvited visit. The staircase led to another hallway, this one smaller in size but with several black oak-doors on both sides of the wall, each adorned with silver name tags. This hallway wasn’t designed as intricately as the one downstairs, its walls anthracite grey and adorned with crimson woodblock paintings with different kanji symbols. 

She cautiously walked past each door and finally found what she was looking for, Seongjun’s name was written on the last door to her right. She tried turning the round doorknob, her hands slightly clammy from anticipation and fear. She took a deep breath, feeling a little bit shaky. _Don’t be a wuss!_ _Y_ _ou have to do this,_ Baekho turned the doorknob and opened the door- there was no one inside. Baekho felt relief washing over her body and she grinned, walking with bouncy steps up to the desk. A chess board was on the center of desk, its ivory pieces lying scattered around. Only two pieces remained on the chess board, the Queen and the King.

 _Crreeak.._ _._ _,_ the sudden noise made Baekho’s blood run cold.

“I’ve been waiting for you”

**_**Too be continued...** _ **


End file.
